


Kitten

by deansperrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises Sam with a tiny kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

Sam had saw the little fluff-ball when they were investigating at a pet shop. He was too distracted by its large green eyes to question the suspect, leaving Dean to fend for himself. Sam even went and played with the tiny thing, letting it paw at him. Dean watched fondly as Sam held the baby, letting it rub its head under his chin, a huge grin on his face. When they were forced to leave, Sam heard the tiny creature meow in sadness, and Dean saw the upset look on Sam's face. He didn't want to leave that kitten, and Sam didn't say much on the way home. 

Dean couldn't bear seeing that look on Sam's face, so while Sam was still sleeping, he went to the pet shop. He was relieved the kitten hadn't been adopted, because he wanted to surprise Sam with it. He swore the kitten recognized him, meowing loudly, pawing at him with its grey paws. He smiled, telling the employee to take it out of its cage. The seven-week-old kitten cost him $50, but Sammy was worth every penny. He bought the kitty a carrier, a litterbox, food, toys, and a collar, stashing it into the Impala and settling the kitten in his passenger seat. 

The tiny thing stared at him for a long time, startling Dean when it crawled into his lap and fell asleep. Dean used his free hand to stroke the soft fur, content with the quiet car, filled with the baby's purrs. Dean hoped Sam was still asleep when he got back to the bunker, wanting to leave the baby on Dean's pillow. Dean held the kitten with one hand (it was literally that small), carrying it into the quiet bunker.

Dean set the kittens new gear down, planning to set it up after Sammy woke up. Dean walked to the bedroom, seeing Sam sleeping soundly, positioned perfectly. Dean places a finger to his lips towards the kitten, it's tiny head cocking. Dean set the fluff-ball onto his pillow, disappearing into the main area. He made the litter box and then made breakfast as he waited for Sammy to wake. 

 

Sam woke up to purring and something tickling his nose. He groans, opening his eyes to see the fluffy grey kitten from the pet shop on Dean's pillow. He gasps, sitting up and picking the baby up, cradling it to his chest. The kitten nuzzled against his nose, resting its head under his chin. Sam's eyes fill with happy tears and his heart swells as he spots Dean leaning against the doorframe, smiling. 

"You went back and bought her?" Sam mumbles, petting the kitten's tiny head. 

"Sure did." 

"Was she expensive?" Sam asks quietly

"Yes, but she was worth it," 

"C'mere," Sam reaches out, "You damn sap,"

"Oh hush, I couldn't look at that sad face. I knew you wanted the kitten, so I bought her this morning." Dean sits on the bed, petting the cat, "Besides, she's adorable." 

"But you hate cats," 

"But I love you," 

Sam blushes, pulling Dean towards him and kissing him, "Thank you," 

 

lol fluff


End file.
